Forgotten memories
by firelord4587
Summary: Naruto has been found in a crater in the Pokemon world with no memories of what happened. How will he cope in the Pokemon world with his seemingly uncontrollable powers and will he get back to konoha.
1. prologue

Very first fan fiction so don't kill me if it's bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, by any means, own either Pokemon or Naruto.

* * *

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered as he won his 5th match that day.

"Staryu, return," the opposing trainer mumbled as he recalled his pokemon.

"Yes, pikachu, we did it!" Ash screamed as he did a happy dance with pikachu, but the excitement was not to last.

"BOOOM!"

"what was that? Someone might be in trouble," ash quickly said as he raced to where the explosion had come from.

**Time skip**

"Ugh," Naruto moaned as he regain consciousness.

"Where am I?" He wondered aloud as he glanced around the room he was in until he noticed a figure standing by the door.

'Who are you?" He said angrily as he tried to sit up. "Where am I? And how did I get here?" He shouted before falling back into unconsciousness.

"Uh, that was strange," Ash stated as he was preparing to leave the room.

**Flashback**

Ash raced toward the site of the explosion, hoping he wasn't too late.

'Hey Ash, wait for us!" Brock and Misty yelled as they chased Ash to the explosion, only to find a 50 ft deep crater with a young man lying in the center. The man had blond hair, blue eyes, and a strange orange jumpsuit which was ripped in multiple places. He also wasn't in the best condition as he had numerous cuts and a large hole through his chest, narrowly missing his heart.

"Who is this man? And how is he still alive after these wounds afflicted on him?" Misty asked as she gazed at the man with wonder and caution.

'It doesn't matter who he is or how he's still alive, we just need to get him to the closest hospital," Ash declared, seeing how the unknown man was losing blood, and fast.

**Flashback end**

"Who is he? With those wounds, he should've been dead almost immediately after receiving those wounds," Ash wondered as he left the room.

**Time skip**

Naruto woke up, in an unfamiliar room with unknown machines and tools, and what whatever any person would do. At least any person with enhanced healing powers, charkra, and a demon fox that caused you misery for years. He blew the room up, and got a good look at the town outside.

"Where am I?"

**With Ash**

Boom!

"What was that?" Ash, Brock, and Misty all said at once.

"I'm afraid that the boy you brought in channeled some sort of energy and blasted himself out," a voice said behind them. "How it was done, I'm afraid I just don't know how he did it. It wasn't aura, but it seemed similar."

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Ash asked. "What is similar to aura, yet is not aura?"

"We've got officer jenny searching for him now, but without success. Its as if he disappeared into thin air," the Doctor said, ignoring Ash.

"Doctor, we've found his scent!" A familiar voice called out as Officer Jenny came into sight with her Arcanine.

"Oh, there you are! I was just telling these kids about the boy's disappearance," the Doctor said.

Officer Jenny nodded. "So I assume these are the kids who brought him in?"

"Correct."

"So do you know where he might have gone, or any powers you know of?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I'm afraid we don't have any information concerning the boy. When we first saw him was when we found him injured and brought him to the hospital," Ash, Brock, and Misty replied.

Just then, a scream was head by all 4 people standing in the room.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto stared at the man, hating him with every bone in his body. This man, this monster, had just ordered his capture for some unknown reason.

Naruto rushed forwards, toward the man in the orange suit. Giovanni. That was his name. The man who said who'd called him a demon, just because of his power. Apparently, only these Pokémon should have powers like these. And that was why this man wanted him.

Naruto frowned, people wanting to capture him for his power. Why did that seem so familiar?

That was another thing. Other than waking up in the hospital, he couldn't remember anything other than a few fragments of his memory, like his name, Naruto Uzamaki or the rasengan, even though he forgot how to create it. (AN, Naruto remembers other stuff, but I won't list it all here. Mostly, he remembers stuff he used a lot.)

"Go, Golem!" Giovanni shouted. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the rock type Pokémon came out of its poke ball.

Naruto then, unconsciously, added chakra to his arms and legs to increase his physical power and charged at the Golem.

"Golem, harden!" Giovanni called out.

The Golem, hardening in preparation of a frontal attack from Naruto, did not expect for Naruto to simply jump over him and continue on to Giovanni. Giovanni, seeing this, recalled Golem and sent out Machamp.

Naruto, seeing this, ran to the side of the Machamp in hopes of avoiding a fight with it. The Machamp, following Naruto's every move, moved to the side as well, blocking Naruto's path. Naruto cursed as he stared at the human sized Pokemon in front of him.

Knowing that there was no way out of a fight this time, Naruto ran towards the Pokémon, letting his instincts take over. Naruto ducked under the first strike, blocked the second, redirected the third, and stopped the fourth strike with his bare hands.

How did I do that? Naruto thought, what is this power I'm feeling? Feeling some of this power again, Naruto punched the Machamp, sending it flying. Naruto then turned to Giovanni, whom smirked at Naruto.

"What are you smirking at?" Naruto yelled. "I just defeated your last Pokémon! You're defenseless."

"Not quite," Giovanni stated. "I still have Mewtwo, my last and strongest Pokémon, the Pokémon that will never be defeated!" With those words, Mewtwo was brought out to battlefield.

"What's that machinery on him?" Naruto asked.

"Oh this? It just helps me control it, that's all," Giovanni laughed.

Naruto felt himself growing angry as he heard that. He didn't know why, but he wanted everyone and everything to be free to choose what they wanted to do.

Orange chakra then began to leak out of Naruto, forming a "cloak" around Naruto with a single tail. He ran towards the Pokémon, which used its physic attack to lift Naruto into the air, then slam him back down towards the ground, the side of the hill, all over the place. But not a single wound appeared on Naruto, as his "cloak" absorbed each impact.

Slowly, another tail formed next to the first, giving Naruto even more power.

Giovanni narrowed his eyes. What is this? Where is this power coming from? I MUST HAVE IT! Giovanni thought.

Naruto screamed, he screamed his fury across the region, sending his scream even to the tops of mountains across the region.

**With Ash**

Ash and his friends then snapped their heads towards the direction of the scream, and ran towards it. What they saw horrified them. Team Rocket lay in heaps, all dead or dying.

"Who did this? Who would be stone-hearted enough to mercilessly kill all these people without remorse? And to attack the trainers instead of the Pokémon," Ash asked as he stared at a group of perfectly fine Pokémon, looking as though they saw a ghost.

"Who did this? Who killed all these people here?" Ash asked the Pokémon.

"Gol golem gol gol em," (a kid around 15 years of age, blond hair and blue eyes) a Golem replied.

"Hey pikachu, can you translate what he said?" Ash asked pikachu.

"Pika, pi pikachu pikapi pika," (15 year old kid with blonde hair and blue eyes) pikachu replied.

"What? But how? He was seriously injured just a week ago!" Ash exclaimed, stunned. "How could he even do this in that state?"

"Why, who was it?" Officer Jenny asked.

"It sounds like it was that man that broke out of the hospital," Ash replied.

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

Just then, a Machamp crashed into the ground, startling them. "Machamp! Ma machamp champ!" (Giovanni's in trouble, that kid seemed dead set on killing him) Machamp quietly spoke, talking to himself.

However, this did not go unnoticed by pikachu, who then relayed this information onto Ash, who began following the trail of destruction.

"Hey Ash, where're you going?" Brock and Misty asked him.

"Pikachu just told me that the kid plans on killing Giovanni for some reason." Ash replied.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Officer Jenny said. "We can't allow him to kill anymore people, even if they break the law."

Ash then ran on ahead, completely oblivious to what lay in store for him.

_To be continued_...

* * *

Sorry if story was bad. I don't consider myself a good writer so I may fix it up at a later date.


End file.
